


夜歌趁年少（上）

by regrinnnder



Category: Karroy, TFBOYS (Band), 凯源
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-21
Updated: 2018-03-21
Packaged: 2019-04-05 13:38:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14045409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/regrinnnder/pseuds/regrinnnder





	夜歌趁年少（上）

夜歌趁年少（上）

 

#缅怀过去不知不觉开起来的辣鸡车

 

 

下雨了

郁燥的季节里很久违的雨

他冒雨往回赶

逆着人流向他奔跑

 

一个乳燕投怀，纤细瘦削的人影就窜到了自己怀里。他带着久违的气息，就像是许久未见的雨。

让他持久地想念的他，和他们回不去的家乡一样，是出离的夙愿，是与不可触及的家乡相关的唯一靠近温暖的可接近源头。

他把狼狈湿漉的他揽进自己怀里，丝毫不介意他身上未干的雨水，甚至有几分贪婪地努力吸入他身边潮湿的空气。  
于是他也捞着他单薄的T恤搂紧了他，几乎是疯狂汲取他身上干燥清爽的气息，静静地享受呼吸交缠的温存片刻。

他单薄的身形甚至像是只有薄薄的一片，但却是有形的，带着专属于他的暖意和温度的，那是他在无数个分隔的日夜都想拥入怀中的安心。大概其实王源也是王俊凯的底气吧。

在这一刻，虽然距离家乡还有上千公里的路途，但他仿佛拥抱着重庆的千山万水，江雾晚风，霓虹赤练。

He's home now.

他回家了。

 

【怎么穿这么少啊】他不满轻轻揪着他腰上的软肉，暗自忖度这人在他不在的时候是不是没有好好吃饭，究竟又瘦了几分。

【哎呀我本来觉得这两天也不冷嘛】他轻轻软软地撒娇，声音像是汽水里挤压而出的甜腻气泡，融融地化在他鼻息中然后紧紧缠绕上他。

其实在他长大之后，他就很少用这种方式向他撒娇了。如果你去问曾经认识他们的人，那些旧友会毫不犹豫地告诉你他以前对着他是多么软糯，他每一次的霸道争夺他都愿意妥协忍让，但是偏偏他一服软掐尖卖萌讨好，就能让他全方位地缴械投降。他就是对这样的他心甘情愿地毫无办法。当然这样的他也只会在王俊凯面前表现。而现在，他偶尔也依旧是他的小朋友。

王源一只手抚摩他愈发坚硬平坦的胸肌，细细长长的手指在上面画弧打圈。那里的手感好得教他爱不释手，他嫉妒又艳羡地满足叹息了一声，另一只手不安分掐他饱满的臀肉。

他先是无视他到处点火的手指，懒懒地摆出一副任君施为的姿态，【小色鬼】他笑骂，直到看他愈发过分才伸手制止，一边不忘絮絮叨叨地念他，【下次多穿一点听到没】，一边捉住他作乱的纤细手指纳进手掌。

说来奇怪，小时候他的手小小的肉肉的，是和他霸道的性子完全不相符合的小巧。但随着年岁的增长，他的性子逐渐变得内敛，肩负着那些责任和期望的重担，他悄悄藏起那些棱角，把它们隐匿在别人看不见的地方，愈发地温柔也沉静了。人们管这叫成长。

可是他宁愿他的哥哥永远是那个飞扬无拘的中二傻子。然而那也只是不切实际的幻想罢了，他都懂的，于是他把心里未曾言明的话都写进歌里，唱出来，唱出来自己会记住，有心人也会明白。是啊，故事不能总停留在这第七章，写下去才知道梦有多长。

同样地，他的手也愈发颀长瘦直，秀气的骨节和白皙细腻的手背，像他的所有部分一样的，那么美好，让他为之深深着迷。

而那双好看的手此时正弹琴一般抚过他的脊椎和腰线，撩拨着点燃他所有的欲望。

 

少年人的情欲总是来得汹涌澎湃，尤其是在许久不见的心爱之人面前，天时地利人和，没什么好遮好掩，不珍惜这青春光景便是一种最大的罪过了。

在无人看到的地方，他们终于可以尽他们能做到地任性，打仗一般地接吻，急吼吼地叫唤着彼此的鼻息和津唾。

一吻过后，除却两人仍未分开的唇珠，他们身体的每一个部分都紧紧黏在一起，王源的眼睛较之平时更加明亮湿润，于是王俊凯拿鼻尖去蹭王源柔软的侧脸，高耸的颧骨，把下巴磕进他瘦削的肩胛骨里，两具年轻的身体迫不及待地触碰彼此，肉贴着肉，感知彼此的心跳鼓噪，灵魂震颤，耳鬓厮磨。

休息间的门却突然被敲响了，staff询问的声音在门外响起。

已然情动的两人盯着对方泛红的眼角看了一瞬，王俊凯迅速抬手捂住了王源的嘴，不住眨眼示意他不要出声，王源直拿眼睛瞪他。在得到对方眯着眼调笑似的一声愉快轻笑后更生气了，眼睛骨碌碌一转，伸出舌头小猫儿似的一下下舔着对方的手心，眼睛里流淌着恶作剧得逞的清亮笑意。  
这下不冷静的人换做王俊凯了，嗓子里闷闷一哼，低沉的嗓音在喉头转了两转，努力压抑着不流泻出来，只能伸手掐着王源的腰，把怀里的小妖精搂地更紧了一些，拿那处坚硬滚烫研磨他柔软滑嫩的大腿内侧的肉，他的眼睛里因为欲望而翻涌起潮重的浪潮，掀起的滔天巨浪像是要把它淹没。王源感受着身后人那处火热的轮廓和硬度，缩在人怀里老老实实不再动弹了。

 

 

二。  
待门外的声音消失，他才迫不及待地又凑过去亲他，用虎牙厮磨他柔软饱满的下唇，这是他百玩不厌的游戏。他也毫不示弱地回吻，叼着他薄薄的下唇亵玩。直到两个人都因为超过负载的吻而气喘吁吁，王俊凯喘着，不说话，只看着王源，漆黑的眼睛像是深潭，暗流或是漩涡，让人愿意义无反顾地纵身越入。于是王源乖乖垂下眼睫默许。  
他一着急那股小时候蛮横霸道的劲儿就又上来了，两手抓着他的运动裤就往下扯，连裤带都来不及解开，活像个十年没开荤腥的被禁欲的人，又像是当年情窦初开他们悄悄在酒店的大床房实施第一次的时候那个初尝禁果的毛头小子。  
【嘶王俊凯你慢点】王源被喇着了，两边突出的胯骨处的细嫩皮肤有点红，一抽一抽着疼，他气他急躁，挣着身子噘着嘴作不配合状，扭过头不看他也不理他。  
王源虽然是个大骨架的有着太平洋宽肩的男孩子，但是这身皮肉就是一般女孩子也没有的得天独厚的白嫩细腻，说是身娇肉贵也不为过，王俊凯爱惨了他各处皮肤那弹滑的触感，从耳后到颈侧，锁骨中间细小的凹陷到大臂内侧的嫩肉，从胸口到小腹，从大腿到脚踝手口并用是常有的事，总是吃【亲，尝，舔】不够，摸不够  
于是此刻他又毫不犹疑地吻了上去，试图用后知后觉的温柔亲吻来融化别扭着的恋人。口中皮肤的触感一如既往的细腻滑软，他亲昵地舔缓慢地蹭，少年唇角的绒毛和新生的胡茬把王源弄得很痒，只得伸手去推那颗在他胯间作乱的覆盖着浓密黑发的头  
哪知道王俊凯抬眼看他一下，眼睛里闪烁着无辜动人的水光，倏忽一挑眉一勾唇却是性感撩拨，那狭长眼尾的弧度勾得他一愣，而那人趁他出神的间隙就又低下头去了，只是这次转移了阵地，舍弃边塞攻向掩映在黑色丛林中的腹地，  
王源几乎要恼羞成怒，又被他的奋力一吸爽得只会喘了，手上也使不出力气去推他了，更像是把他的头抱得更紧，更靠近自己了。看他享受，于是他更卖力了，变本加厉地亵玩口中的小东西，只想让他更舒服，看他更失态一点的样子  
【你快点嘛】他用乡音软软地催他，鼻音浓重的像撒娇，

 

【哎呀别闹】他伸手，轻轻松松就把他的两只纤细脚踝捉在手里，

 

 

对于他的急迫他的暴躁他似乎总是有无限的耐心无限的包容，又或许那根本是下意识的容忍妥协，逐渐形成一种习惯成一种本能，又或许只要对象是他，他本身就也是享受的也是乐在其中的

 

他们对彼此的身体都是十分熟稔，因为太过了解，所以不需要费太大力气，驾轻就熟地就能使彼此获得快感。究竟有多了解，多亲密呢，那就只有他们自己才知道了

那样积年累月的一步步更加紧密，亲切，身体，还要心灵，有时候也许会因为某些原因而变远的距离终究总是会更加密切

其实他偶尔也担心长久的分离，尽管他们都努力去缩短那些距离不放过每一次可能的见面机会，想把那些光阴牢牢攥紧。但横亘在他们之间的时间和空间都不是假象，他们都在彼此不同的路上走得太远太快了，而且慢不下来了。  
在那些他们没有共同度过的日子里，他们被赋予了不同的力量，而中间的过程，他们讳莫如深，是局外人无论如何也无从得知的，只能从只言片语里撷取碎片，拼凑和推测，

譬如他是不是心疼他不会照顾自己在纽约被寒雨冻到，悄悄为他流了泪又鸣不平，  
譬如他是不是小声抱怨，不想让他涉及这样复杂的活动，想要让他远离在药房帮忙拿药选药繁杂纷复的事情  
譬如他是不是带着兜帽和口罩乖乖等在门口，只为了接下班的他一起回家

 

他们之间无形的距离像是拉锯战，这让他依旧为此忧心如焚

他自认没有那么敏感到发现注意他的每一丝小的情绪变化，情牵意动，  
他知道他足够细腻到抽丝剥茧地感知每一句歌词，但他总偏向更为直接简单的途径。


End file.
